1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a car locking device, more particularly to a concealed lock which occupies less space and is easier to use than the known devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, there are various kinds of car burglar alarming apparatuses available on the market. These can be classified into alarm bells, steering wheel locks (so-called stick locks) and shift lever locks etc. The application theories and disadvantages of such kinds of burglar alarming apparatuses are described as follows:
1. An alarm bell uses the theory of equilibrium. When a car is shocked by any vibration, a switch will be activated and will produce buzzer sounds to surprise the thieves. However, if the car body is incidentally touched by a pedestrian, or even other cars passing by, it can also produce vibrations which result in noisy alarms to disturb other people. This burglar alarm is directly connected to the car battery to produce buzzer sounds and the car will run an electric leakage hazard during parking. PA1 2. A steering wheel lock may use a lock which is arranged at the center of a cross bar, and such a lock can be firmly locked on the surface of a steering wheel. The length of the cross bar is longer than the diameter of a steering wheel, so as to limit the rotation of a steering wheel. Alternatively, a flexible hook lever may be used, having one end hooked to a steering wheel, another end hooked to the accelerator pedal to make a car impossible to move forwards, after the length is properly adjusted. Although such a lock can firmly lock the steering wheel, it is inconvenient to use. Therefore, a car driver is not willing to spend much time to use the steering wheel lock during temporary parking, and a car theft may usually happen in such a case. PA1 3. A shift lever lock uses a lock firmly fixed on the car body at the rear side of the shift lever (please refer to FIG. 4). The connection hole of the lock should face the shift lever and by means of a U-shaped lock to match the connection hole the shift lever may be locked to make it impossible to move the shift lever back and forth. However, during opening and closing the lock, the driver must insert the key into the locking hole with one hand and, at the same time, has to snap the U-shaped hook into the lock with the other hand. Thus, it is very inconvenient to operate in the narrow space inside a car.